They Can't Take What's Ours
by xonessienichole
Summary: After the big reveal to Aria's parents about her and Ezra's relationship she is forbidden from ever seeing him again. However, her friends feel differently about the situation and devise a plan to help her. Don't own PLL or "Ours" by Taylor Swift.
1. Chapter 1

**They Can't Take What's Ours.**

Aria Montgomery laid on her bed for the third day in a row. She really only got out of bed to go to the bathroom and get the occasional snack from the kitchen. Other than that, she was pretty much a permanent fixture on her mattress. Ever since her parents forbid her from seeing the one person she loved and wanted to be with, she didn't have much energy for anything. How could they do this to her? Okay, so, dating your former English teacher isn't what every parent wants for their daughter, but she couldn't help falling in love with him. She and Ezra hadn't even met in the classroom. They had no idea of the situation they were about to be put in. They tried to stop what was already forming when they discovered the truth, but they just couldn't. They loved each other, damn it. Why couldn't her parents just accept that?

"UGH! I hate them. I hate this whole situation! It's not fair!" She shouted at no one. She was so frustrated.

Deciding she needed some musical stimulation, she got off her bed and walked across her room to retrieve her iPod off her desk. Once she had it in her grasp, she walked back to her bed and lay back down. She searched through her many songs, trying to find one that suited her mood. Finally, she came upon one of the newer songs she had added. She put the ear buds in her ears and turned up the volume.

"_Elevator buttons and morning air, stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stairs, but right now, my times is theirs. Seems like there's always someone who disapproves, they'll judge it like they know about me and you…"_

It was crazy how much this song described Aria and Ezra's relationship. Aria almost felt as if Taylor Swift had written this about them.

She began to sing along.

"_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high. The water's rough, but this love is ours…"_

She was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Go away," she told whoever was knocking. It was probably her mother or father and she was not in the mood to see either of them.

"Aria, it's us," She heard the familiar voice through the door.

"Let us in," Another familiar voice.

"This is an intervention," Confirmation that all three of them were there.

She figured they wouldn't go away, so she may as well let them in.

"Ugh, fine. Come in."

Spencer, followed by Hanna and Emily waltzed into her room. Once they spotted Aria lying on her bed in tattered sweats and a Hollis sweatshirt she stole from Ezra's apartment, they shared knowing looks with each other.

"Aria," Spencer was the first to speak, "You can't lock yourself up here for the rest of your life."  
>"She's right, Aria," Hanna began, "Fitzy still loves you and you two are totally meant to be."<p>

"Yeah," Aria turned away from the wall and took her ear buds out of her ears, "Well, if we were so 'meant to be' we wouldn't be in this situation would we?" She snapped.

"Aria," Emily attempted to calm her friend.

"No, Em. If our relationship was meant to be it wouldn't be this hard! If we were meant to be, my parents wouldn't be being such complete assholes right now! If we were meant to be, Ezra and I could go out in public without fear of who would be watching us! I can't even see him! Do you realize how hard this is for me? I fell in love with a guy and no one seems to care about anything except the fact that he was once my English teacher! It's just not fair!"

She was crying hysterically now. All of her emotions from the last few days came pouring out of her and she broke down.

All three of her friends rushed to her side and gave her a hug.

"I love him, guys," Aria began, "I love him more than I've ever loved anyone or anything in my life. I just love him and I can't be with him because of the fact that he's a little older than me. How could my parents do this to me?"

"I don't know, Aria," Emily stated, "You're right, it's not fair what they're doing, but locking yourself away from the world won't do anyone any good."

"Yeah, I mean, Fitzy wouldn't want you to be like this. It'd break his heart to see you crying this much," Hanna said.

"I know that," Aria said, wiping some of her tears with her sleeves, "It just sucks, you know? I haven't even talked to him since he left my house that day. I just want to know he's okay."

"Spence, why are you being so quiet?" Hanna asked.

The three girls looked over at Spencer who was sitting at the end of Aria's bed. She was deep in thought.

"Earth to Spencer," Aria said while waving a hand in her face.

"Spencer!" Emily exclaimed, wondering why Spencer was staring off into space.

Spencer seemed to come out of her trance at the sound of Emily's voice.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," She said.

"About?" Hanna asked.

"Aria, what if we made it possible for you to see Ezra?"

Aria looked a Spencer, confusion written all over her face.

"Well, I mean, that would be great, but pretty impossible considering my parents won't let me out of the house unless it's for school."

"Yes, but what if we told them we had a project to work on and need your help?" Spencer said with a triumphant look in her eyes.

"Wait, what?" Emily asked.

"Spencer, there's no project we need to work on." Hanna said.

"I know that and you know that, but Aria's parents don't know that and as far as I'm concerned, they don't need to know that." Spencer stated simply.

"Spencer, you are a freaking genius and I love you!" Aria exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them and they made me smile. Glad you all liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Taylor Swift's song. **

Aria went into the bathroom and fixed herself up. This would be the first time she was seeing Ezra in almost a week and she didn't want him to see her like this. After applying some make-up, she went back to her room to find that she had an outfit layed out on her bed for her.

"Hanna picked it out," Spencer said.

"I just thought that since you haven't seen Fitzy in a while you should look extra good."

Aria looked at what Hanna picked out. It was some short jean shorts, a little shorter than Aria usually wore. She wondered briefly why she had them in her closet. Next to the shorts were a white spaghetti strap tank top and a cream colored lace over shirt. **A/N: think Lucy's outfit for the BONGO ads.**

"If this doesn't make his eyes bulge out of his head then I don't know what will," Hanna said with a look of satisfaction on her face.

Aria smiled at her friend. Hanna was always a big supporter of her relationship with Ezra, and she loved her for it.

"Thanks, Han. Really, I love it."

"No problem, now get dressed. We're gonna go take care of your parents."

"Okay. Good luck."

Aria watched as her three best friends left her room and went down stairs. She silently prayed that whatever they told her parents would work. She didn't know how much longer she should go without seeing Ezra. It was killing her. She quickly got dressed and then went to the bathroom to curl her hair a bit. Once she was satisfied, she went back to her room, got her phone and purse, and started walking down stairs.

"Please, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery, I really need Aria's help with my history project," Aria heard Hanna beg.

"Hanna, why can't Spencer and Emily help you?" Ella Montgomery asked with a skeptical look in her eye.

"They're going to help me, but it's due tomorrow and there's so much I still need to do. The more help I can get, the better."

"Yeah, Mrs. Montgomery, Aria's help with totally help us," Emily chimed in.

"Please, we're desperate. We won't keep her more than a few hours, max. I'll bring her home and everything, please?" Spencer said, putting on her best puppy dog face.

"What do you think, Byron?" Ella asked her husband.

Byron looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Oh, alright, fine. She can go, but we want her home by 7:30. It's 4 right now so that gives you guys a good 3 and a half hours."  
>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hanna exclaimed.<p>

"I'll be sure she gets home exactly at 7:30, don't worry," Spencer assured.

"You just saved Hanna's grade," Emily said.

Aria silently thanked her friends for being so convincing. They really were the best friends she could ever ask for. She decided that now would be a good time to come out from hiding on the staircase.

"So, I can go help Hanna and the girls?" Aria asked for confirmation. She wanted to make sure she didn't hear anything wrong.

"Yes, you may. Curfew is 7:30, though," Ella said.

"Don't be even one minute late," Byron warned.

"I won't, I promise. Thank you guys," Aria said gratefully.

"Kay, well we better go. Don't want to waste any time. Bye, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery. Thanks again," Hanna said while pulling Aria's arm out the door.

Once outside and safely in the car, Spencer sighed. "That was almost too easy. Okay, Aria, now you need to call Ezra and tell him the plan."

"Right," Aria sighed. She hoped he would go along with this. She just had to see him. "Can I borrow one of your phones? I don't know if my parents are checking my phone records and I don't want them to see Ezra's number."

"Yeah, sure, here you go," Emily replied, handing over her phone.

As Spencer started driving, Aria inhaled and exhaled deeply before typing in the familiar number. It rang three times before the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

Aria's heart nearly stopped. She had missed his voice so much.

"H-hey, Ezra, it's Aria," she stuttered.

"Aria," he breathed. It'd been so long since he heard her voice and it sounded like Heaven. He had missed her so much over the past few days. He hated having to stay away from her. He hated that her parents weren't letting them see each other. He could understand why they were acting they way they were, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

"Yeah, um, I'm calling from Emily's phone just in case my parents go totally insane and start checking my phone bill. I miss you."

Spencer pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. The three girls got out.

"I miss you too," Ezra said sincerely.

"Aria, you can go into my room so you can have some privacy," Spencer told her friend.

Aria mouthed a thank you and made her way up to Spencer's room. Once inside she continued her conversation with Ezra.

"I hate this. Not being able to see you is killing me," Ezra admitted.

"Me too, but I think I may have a temporary solution to our problem."

"Which is?" Ezra asked skeptically.

"Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were able to get me out of my house for a few hours under the pretenses of needing to help Hanna with a project. At least, that's what they told my parents. I'm at Spencer's now. Come over."

"I don't know, Aria"

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Don't you want to see me?"

"Of course I do," Ezra exclaimed, "I just don't want to get you into anymore trouble."

"My parents aren't going to find out. They gave me till 7:30 to be out of the house. Please, Ezra. I need to see you."

The line was silent for a brief moment before Ezra answered.

"Alright, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Aria."

**A/N: Alright, so, should be posting the third and final part of this tomorrow. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Oh, and did everyone watch last night's episode? The Ezria car scene made me cry like a baby! Lucy Hale is an A+ actress, just saying. And thank you, Ella! I knew I liked you more than Byron, that asshole. Oh, and the awkward tea scene…LOLOLOL. "Do you take milk in your tea?" "….No." LOL. I almost died laughing. **

**Okay, well, please review. I'd love to know your thoughts.**

**~~ Vanessa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks, again for the reviews! Here is the final part of the story. I'm thinking about writing a Lucian one-shot and then maybe an actual Ezria story, I'm not sure yet though. If I do write a full on story it'll most likely be about their future. Anyways, that's just what I'm thinking about. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Taylor Swift's song. **

**Enjoy!**

Aria walked down stairs to Spencer's kitchen where all three of her friends were sitting at the counter eating some popcorn.

"So, is he coming?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, he said he'll be here in about 10 minutes," Aria replied, a small smile forming on her lips at the thought of seeing him.

_Ten minutes, _she thought. _Just 10 more minutes until I get to see him, it feels like it's been a year. _

"Aria," Spencer said, snapping her fingers in Aria's face.

"Wha- oh, sorry."

"Awwwwh, she got all dreamy thinking about Fitzy. How adorable," Hanna exclaimed.

Aria felt the blush creep on to her cheeks.

"Anyways, what were you guys saying before?" Aria asked, trying to defuse some of the embarrassment she was feeling at Hanna's comment.

"We were saying," Spencer began, "That we'll stay down here and you two can hang out in my room. That way we won't intrude on your little reunion."

Aria smiled gratefully at her friends. They were the best.

"However," Spencer intruded on her thoughts, "I would greatly appreciate it if you two would just stick kissing. I really don't want to have to go to sleep tonight wondering what you two did on my bed, or on any other surface in my room."

Aria was sure her face was a deep crimson now.

"Plus, we don't want to be scarred for life because we heard something going on up there," Emily chimed in.

"Ezra, oh Ezra," Hanna said in a dreamy voice, trying to imitate what Aria sounded like.

"Okay, guys. That's enough. I promise we won't do anything. Hanna, stop."

Hanna was now pretending she was making out with someone by wrapping her arms around herself and moving her hands up and down.

"Sorry," She laughed, "Just had to mess with you a little."

"Anyway, you guys have nothing to worry about. We haven't gotten any farther than intense making out."

"Ooooh, how intense we talking here, Aria?" Hanna asked, an accusing tone in her voice. She went back to pretending to make out with someone. Spencer and Emily were laughing so hard at this point, they started snorting.

"Shut up, guys," Aria tried, but failed to get her friends to stop making fun of her, "Seriously, stop," Now she found herself chuckle a little at how ridiculous Hanna was being.

The four girls were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Go get him, tiger," Hanna said while pushing Aria towards the door.

This was it. Finally. After almost a week of being Ezra-deprived, she was finally going to look into those beautiful blue orbs of his.

She put her hand on the door knob, and pulled the door open. There he was. He was in a gray t-shirt and jeans. Aria wondered briefly how he managed to make that look so good.

"Hey," She breathed.

"Hey, yourself," He said, staring into her eyes, "You look beautiful."

Aria blushed slightly, "You wouldn't have said that if you seen me earlier. I looked like something out of a horror film."

"You always look beautiful, though, Aria. No matter what you're wearing," Ezra said sincerely.

Aria smiled and blushed again, he was so amazing. She looked behind him and was puzzled to find that his Honda wasn't there.

"Where's your car? Did you walk here?"

Ezra laughed, "No, I took a cab. I thought that would be safer in case your parents drove by here to check up on you. This way, they will have no idea I'm here."

Aria looked up at him, her eyes filled with admiration, "You're a genius."

He smiled bashfully.

"Well, come on. Spencer's giving us her room so we can be alone."

Aria grabbed his hand and laced her fingers through his. She loved the feeling of her small hands intertwined with his larger ones.

They walked into the kitchen.

Aria turned to her friends, "So, we'll be upstairs."

"Okay, we'll be down here if you need anything. Remember, I have to have you home by 7:30, so you should come down here at about 7:15ish," Spencer reminded her.

"Right, thank you guys," Aria said while pulling Ezra up the stairs.

"Have fun with Fitzy, Aria," Aria could hear Hanna yell from down stairs.

Aria laughed at her friend's statement. Hanna was never one for subtlety. She pulled Ezra into Spencer's room and shut the door.

"Fitzy?" Ezra asked, a small smile forming across his face, "Is that what they call me?"

Aria laughed, "No, just Hanna. She added the Y to your name when she found out we were dating."

Ezra laughed at this, "When was that exactly?"

"When did she find out about us?" Aria asked for clarification. Ezra nodded.

"She was the first to know, actually. She saw us kissing in your car the night of Mona's party. You know, before she got hit by a car."

"Oh, when you were trying to be stubborn and not forgive me," Ezra said, smiling playfully.

Aria laughed again, "Yeah, before you hypnotized me with your voice and your lips being so close to mine."

"Like this?" Ezra asked, moving his lips down to hers, hovering over them.

Aria looked into his eyes, "Yeah," She whispered, "Like this."

He closed the gap between them and placed his lips on hers. Gently at first, but then she ran her fingers through his hair and his heart rate started to pick up. He loved when she did that. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she obliged. There tongues were now battling for dominance as Aria led him backwards and they fell on to Spencer's bed.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but were really only a minute or two. Ezra finally tore his lips from hers, needing air. He placed one more chaste kiss on her lips before he rolled off of her. He lay on the bed with his hands behind his head, just staring up at the ceiling. Aria turned on her side, facing him and supported her head with her elbow.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him after a few moments of silence.

He tilted his head in her direction before turning on his side to face her.

"Just about you and…us," He said truthfully.

"What about me and us?"  
>"I just hate that we seem to be the only ones that don't find this incredibly crazy."<p>

"We're not the only ones, my friends are okay with us," Aria said in an effort to reassure him, but she knew what he meant. She wished everyone else in the world; especially her parents weren't so judgmental about their situation.

"Okay, so, us and your friends. Still, it'd be nice if we could get approval from your parents."

"We don't need it," Aria said honestly, "I don't care what they think. I love you and you love me, that's all that matters."

Ezra stayed silent for a moment, thinking over what she had just said. He knew they didn't _need_ her parents' approval, but it would be nice if they could have it. He loved Aria so much and he just wished they could understand that. This relationship wasn't something he planned on. When she walked into his life that day at the bar, he never imagined they'd end up here. He never imagined he would be this deep in love with her. He most certainly didn't imagine that she would turn out to only be sixteen. Nevertheless, he was in love with her and he didn't care how long it took, he would make her parents understand that.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed Aria get up from the bed and grab Spencer's laptop.

"What are you doing?" Ezra asked.

"I wanted to show you something. I think you need to hear this song," Aria said.

She opened up YouTube and searched for the song that would hopefully make Ezra understand how she felt.

"It's a little girly," She admitted, "But just listen to the words, okay?"

Ezra nodded, "Okay."

The song started to play and Aria turned the volume up a bit. During the first few lines she could tell Ezra was listening intently, trying to figure out what this song was supposed to mean.

"_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves, they'll judge it like they know about me and you, and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, but my choice is you. So, don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high. The water's rough, but this love is ours."_

Ezra looked at Aria and smiled, "I can see why you picked this song to show me."

"I was listening to it earlier, before the girls came over to rescue me. I just want you to know that I don't care what the rest of the world thinks. All I care about is you and me. That's all that matters," Aria said earnestly.

Ezra leaned towards her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you," He said.

"_And it's not there's to speculate if it's wrong and your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong and I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you. Cause I love the gap between your teeth and I love the riddles that you speak and any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored cause my heart is yours."_

The couple smiled at each other before Aria sang along to the last part of the song, looking at Ezra intently, "So, don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. And don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw ricks at things that shine, but they can't take what's ours. They can't take what's ours. The stakes are high. The water's rough, but this love is ours."

Aria kissed Ezra, gently before resting her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like that for the remainder of their time. Talking. Laughing. Just enjoying being with each other. And, for those few hours, they forgot about the rest of the world being against them. They just thought about the love that they had for each other. A love that no one could take from them.

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope I didn't disappoint. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all again for your reviews and words of encouragement. It was much appreciated.**

**Xoxo ~ Vanessa**


End file.
